


Phases of the Moon

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 15:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19541245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Each of the Golden Trio has an encounter with Luna





	Phases of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runeofluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeofluna/gifts).



> For runeofluna, who asked for something with the Golden Trio... hope you enjoy it!

Hermione winced, seeing Luna's bare feet on the cold stone floor.

For a moment, she wished she had been sorted Ravenclaw. She _understood_ bullying, and wished she could help Luna, to tell her to hang in there. That it could get better.

Not giving herself a chance to think, she called out. "Luna!"

The elfin girl turned, wary at the sound of an older student's voice.

Hermione hurried toward her. "I can't..." _I can't fix it for you!_ Hermione took a breath. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you," Luna said cheerily.

"Let me teach you a warming charm," Hermione offered.

Ron looked about the darkened cell. Damn, Luna and Ollivander had been here for Merlin knew how long.

Before Dobby had taken them away, she had hugged him fiercely, whispering, "The Nargles will protect you."

All he knew was how thin she was, and shaking -- in anticipation of being freed soon.

"We say your dad," Ron said. "We think he got away from the Death Eaters."

She tilted her head, as if listening. "He'll be fine, but thank you!"

"Go with Dobby," Ron said. "He'll take you to a safety." 

She smiled as she disappeared in the whirl of magic.

"Luna! How are you?" Harry asked. "I didn't expect to see you at the Ministry Ball!"

"I am doing well," she smiled brightly. "And I see you've collected some lily-birds over time."

Harry laughed. Luna had come into her own since the war and her _seer_ abilities let her see what others often could not. 

"Lily-birds?" Harry asked, puzzled. "I don't know them."

"For happiness, of course," she said. "And a blessing to those about you."

"Good to know," Harry replied. 

"They are from your parents," Luna elaborated with a knowing look. 

"Ah!" Harry said softly. "Save me a dance?"


End file.
